


Hear My Voice

by OverlyCheerfulRat



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Death, M/M, Out of Character, Sirens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlyCheerfulRat/pseuds/OverlyCheerfulRat
Summary: Just wrote this while listening to "Siren Song". Starring Itachi and Sasuke as sailors and Deidara as a siren.





	Hear My Voice

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Siren Song (Original)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/372546) by SaraSinger42. 



He’d heard of sirens, and for some reason, always thought he’d be able to resist them. It was stupid, but… well, Sasuke didn’t think anything in the sea could ever really harm him. He had grown up in a little island village, swimming every day and traveling on boats when he was as young as five years old. Until he was twelve, Sasuke thought he was stronger than the ocean. But that was before his brother drowned on a perfectly clear night, no storm or anything to justify a smart young sailor falling overboard and dying in calm waters he’d been swimming in all his life. Sasuke had been sleeping in their father’s cabin when it happened-Fugaku Uchiha was the captain of a trading ship, and his two sons had always helped him. 

The night Itachi died, he woke Sasuke up and quietly asked if he heard singing. Sasuke, half-asleep, muttered “shut up and go back to bed”. Itachi walked away, and Sasuke assumed he’d gone to sleep. Apparently, he had walked back to the top deck and fell into the water. Everyone said it was suicide, but Sasuke remembered Itachi’s bizarre question in the middle of the night-”do you hear that? Someone’s singing.” He told his parents, but they brushed him off. Years later, their ship happened to pass over that same place and drop anchor very near the place where Itachi had drowned. 

“Hear my voice beneath the sea  
Sleeping now so peacefully  
At the bottom of the sea  
Sleep for all eternity”

Sasuke woke with a start, hearing the most beautiful voice in the world pouring into the room. He sat up and looked over at his father’s motionless form, wondering how he didn’t hear it. In the back of his mind, he realized that the actual words to the song were extremely disconcerting, but he didn’t even care. The young Uchiha stood up and wandered to the deck, still in his pajamas.

“Sailors live so restlessly  
Come with me, sleep peacefully  
Listen to this siren’s song  
Worry not, for nothing’s wrong”

As he walked slowly up to the top deck, Sasuke again though how strange it was that no one else was following that beautiful voice. When he got there, after what seemed like a very painful eternity, the cold air shocked him back to his senses and he wondered just what the hell he was doing. But before he could turn around, the song started again, and Sasuke ran to the other side of the deck. Leaning over the rail, he saw a gorgeous young man floating very close to the side of the boat, long blond hair swirling around him in the water. The man opened his mouth and loudly sang,

“Let my voice lead you this way  
I will not lead you astray  
Trust me as we reach the side  
Jumping off where men have died”

Sasuke stared, mesmerized, before slowly climbing over the rail. The blond man in the dark water below smiled up at him and gestured for him to come closer. Water lapped gently against the hull, and Sasuke noticed that the night was completely quiet except for the singing. He wondered if this was what Itachi had experience this exact thing just before he died-had it been this same siren? Had he, like Sasuke, known that he would die in the water? Did he care at all? Sasuke certainly didn’t. He took a deep breath and let himself fall forward, hitting the water with barely a splash. The siren swam forward and grabbed his arm, pulling him underwater.

“Let the ocean fill your lungs  
Struggle not, soon peace will come  
Taking in your final breath  
Sink down to the ocean’s depths  
‘I wish I could always be  
In the ocean’s arms, you see’  
He who’d wanted nothing more  
Sleeps now at the ocean floor”

As he was dragged to certain death, Sasuke realized that the siren was singing about his brother-Itachi had loved the ocean, and often joked that he’d marry it if he could. Sasuke hadn’t felt the same-he loved sailing, but not as much as Itachi. He would have preferred a job on land, but he stayed with their father for Itachi’s sake. The beautiful man dragged him further down, and Sasuke’s vision flickered in and out. He was utterly calm, smiling even as he died. When his pulse finally stopped, his murderer stopped swimming and ran a hand over his chest before leaning forward and tearing a chunk of flesh from his shoulder. After swallowing, he sang softly to himself,

“Ocean was your lover’s name  
You had loved her all the same  
Now you’ll always be together  
Sirens are so very clever”


End file.
